Te encontraré
by ElizabethSullivan21
Summary: ¿Los demonios pueden amar a los humanos? ¿Por qué es tabú?, todas esas dudas están presentes en la mente de Nanami Momozono, una joven que puede ver a los seres espirituales desde que tiene memoria. Gracias a esto pudo conocer a Tomoe, un demonio zorro que la cautivo por completo ¿Podrán ignorar lo que dicen los demás y ser una pareja?/AU/Angst/ Fic dedicado a mi mejor amiga Tierra


_**¡Elizabeth regresa con un fic shojo!**_

 _ **Este fic es dedicado a mi mejor amiga Ana (Te amo 3) Yo siempre cumplo lo que te digo así me dure media vida, es tu regalo de cumpleaños retrasado :3**_

 _ **Espero y todos disfruten de este fic que lo hice con todo mi amor no solo para mi mejor amiga tambien para ustedes(Pero agradescanle a ella por que si no me lo hubiera pedido este fic no existiera)**_

 _ **Te encontraré**_

El inframundo es un mundo aburrido, varios demonios discutiendo por los puestos otorgados o peleando por estupideces sin sentido. Prefiero pasármela en el mundo humano viendo todas sus creaciones que se ven entretenidas de usar

\- ¡Hola Tomoe! - Una voz fastidiosa me hizo abrir los ojos con fastidio, observando a ese familiar de pelo blanco y ojos verdes - ¿Qué sucede, Mizuki? - Mizuki, es el familiar para juzgar el alma que vaya a extraer - ¿No viste tu libreta? - Me preguntó con un poco de curiosidad - ¡Tenemos un trabajo por aquí cerca! ¡Vamos! - Me agarró de un brazo para empezar a correr en donde nos dirigimos

No muy lejos de aquí, se podía ver un hombre de pelo negro y piel blanca. Su cuerpo estaba aplastado y cubierto de mucha sangre, más adelante estaba un hombre con su carro sollozando - ¡No era mi intención! ¡Lo juro! - No había que ser inteligente para saber que fue un accidente de tráfico - Pobre hombre, sus órganos fueron aplastados como una hoja - Hablaba Mizuki mientras se agachaba para ver al hombre más de cerca

Yo no le respondí, saque mi espada para realizar un corte al aire ocasionando una luz en el cuerpo del hombre que solo podíamos ver los de nuestra especie y salió el alma del cuerpo - ¡Hola Hiraga-kun! - Mizuki saludo el alma del hombre que estaba completamente sorprendido y sin habla - Mi compañero de pelo largo es lo que ustedes vulgarmente llaman la muerte y yo soy un "shinigami" - El alma del hombre miraba todo a su alrededor hasta fijarse en su cuerpo - Cierto, ese hombre me atropelló - Su voz sonó apagada

\- ¿Quieres hablar de tu vida? - Mizuki siempre hablaba con las almas de los cuerpos mientras yo me encontraba callado en todo momento, esta vez sentía como si alguien nos miraba entre la multitud pero eso debe ser una coincidencia, ningún humano común puede vernos - Ahora que soy un fantasma puedo atormentar a ese... - La voz del alma se volvió oscura pero Mizuki lo interrumpió

\- Hasta aquí llega la charla - Con su mano tocó la frente del alma convirtiéndola en una mariposa negra - Aoki Hiraga, falleció el 24 de marzo del 2007 - Empezaba a hablar al aire mientras sacaba su libreta y escribía algo que yo ya sabia muy bien - El alma se debe dirigir al infierno por los pecados cometidos - Clavé mi espada en el suelo, creando que la calle se separará. Se podía observar las llamas del infierno entre las separaciones, unas manos negras salieron de él para agarrar a la mariposa y llevarla con ellos, al finalizar la calle se volvió a unir - Esto deja de sorprender después de verlo tantas veces - Hablo Mizuki mientras me miraba - Un hombre alcohólico, agresivo, violador - Veía el cuerpo con furia y asco - Aún así, su muerte no debió ser así - Suspiró con tranquilidad

Empecé a caminar sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía, Mizuki me acompañaba a mi lado mientras hablaba sin parar. Al demonio que se le otorga esta posición tendrá un acompañante del otro mundo, un fastidioso acompañante charlatán

\- ¿Lo sientes? - Habló bajo mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás - Alguien nos sigue - Nos encontrábamos en una calle sin casi gente transportándose - Es tu imaginación, nadie puede vernos - Hable con fastidio - Los Dioses pueden vernos

\- No estamos en el terreno de un Dios - Le respondió entre un suspiro de resignación - ¿Te las pasas mucho en este mundo? - Me preguntó sin vacilar - Es raro que un demonio se le pase aquí

\- Es relajante, los bosques de este mundo no son escandalosos - Hable serio sin tomar mucha preocupación a ese humano que nos seguía - El inframundo debe ser horrible ¿No? - No quería responder esa pregunta - En el paraíso nadie debe ser tu amigo ¿No? - Mi compañero me abrazo entre lágrimas falsas por mi acusación sin sentido

\- ¿Qué hacen dos seres como ustedes aquí? - Esa voz fémina nos sorprendió al punto de que Mizuki se separó de mi cuerpo mientras fruncía el ceño, ante nuestra sorpresa salió una pequeña de unos seis años de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color. Su piel era blanca - ¿Una serpiente y un zorro? - Preguntó mientras nos veía - Mikage-sama no se encuentra, pueden irse - Hablaba con mucha firmeza

\- ¡Una niña humana! - Los ojos de mi compañero empezaron a brillar de emoción - ¡Eres tan mona! - Se iba lanzar a la joven - Oye Mizu... - Mi brazo quedó en el aire pero estaba sorprendido por lo que paso

La joven pateó a Mizuki en la quijada dejándolo tirado en el frío y duro piso - ¡Eres un pervertido! - Ella no era una humana común - ¿Y tú? - Me preguntó mientras me miraba atentamente, esos hermosos ojos castaños eran cautivadores. Llenos de sentimientos, quería saber todo sobre su vida

Me acerque a ella lentamente hasta ponerme de rodillas para estar a su altura - ¿Te parece venir con tu hermano mayor a jugar? - Preguntaba con calma y dulzura - Podemos dejar a esa pervertida serpiente aquí sola ¿Te parece? - Los ojos castaños brillaron de emoción - ¡Si! - Sin importarme mucho la tome entre mis brazos para cargarla - Vamos a tener diversión con tu hermano zorro - Le di otra sonrisa viendo como sus ojos brillaban aún más

De un salto empecé a flotar entre llamas de fuego fausto sorprendiendo a la pequeña que miraba parte de la ciudad de Tokio mientras reía con emoción - "No hablar ni tener contacto con un humano" - Pensaba mientras seguía flotando - _"¿Ella se puede considerar humana?"_ \- Sin tomar mucha importancia empecé a bajar en un lugar sin casi gente para que nadie lo notara extraño

\- Hermano - La voz tan dulce de la pequeña hacia mover sus orejas de zorro - Dime - No era tan bueno tratando niños, en el inframundo muy raro ves a niños demonios paseando. Era lógico, son presa fácil - ¿Tu cola es real? - Sus manos atraparon esa cola peluda de color plateado antes de que su compañero respondiera - Lo es y es sensible también - Su cola se alejó de manera brusca haciendo que la joven hiciera un puchero - Hermano es muy malo

Suspiro resignado - _"¿Por qué hago esto?"_ \- Movió su cola al lado de la joven que sonrió mientras la acariciaba - Hay una playa por aquí cerca. Vamos - La joven asistió con una sonrisa mientras seguía jugando con su cola

Al llegar el demonio zorro se acostó en la arena mientras la niña se sentó a su lado observando el sol, había silencio nuevamente

Silencio rotó por el gruñido que provenía del estomago de la pequeña - ¡Lo siento! - Abrió sus ojos para mirarla atentamente - Muestrame tus manos - La joven obedeció sin chillar. El demonio colocó sus manos encima de las otras y un pequeño humo apareció cuando se dispersó se podía observar un plato con curry - ¡Hermano es un mago! - Hablo con emoción la joven mientras con una pequeña cuchara que había empezó a comer - Soy un demonio, la magia es común en nosotros - Respondió con calma

\- Eres mágico como Mikage-sama - Su sonrisa hacia sentir bien al demonio - ¿Mikage-sama? ¿Te refieres al Dios de la Tierra? - Preguntó un poco interesado - ¡Si! ¡Mikage-sama es un excelente Dios! - El zorro miraba atentamente como la joven comía alegremente - _"¿Un Dios con una niña?"_ \- Esa pregunta no lo dejaba en paz

\- ¿Desde cuando nos ves? - Preguntó sin vacilar, no era común que una humana que no era un Diosa pudiera verlos - Desde pequeña los veo - Terminó su comida para ver como el plato desaparecía - Mi madre también los veía a ustedes - En su cara se reflejaba la tristeza - ¡Mikage-sama dice que soy especial! ¡Qué por si madre y yo podemos verlos! - Intento animarse a ella misma pero Tomoe se daba cuenta de que aún estaba triste

\- ¿Tu madre... - Hizo una pequeña pausa - Falleció? - Bien, no era muy bueno al hablar de estos temas - Hace un año - Respondió mirando al mar - ¡Pero no importa! ¡Yo puedo ver a mi mamá de vez en cuando! - Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon - ¿Ha hermano no le molesta sobre esto? - Preguntó un poco tímida

\- ¿Por qué debería? - Preguntó mientras posaba su mano en el cabello liso y suave de la niña - A papá le molestaba. A tal punto que me abandonó - Su ceño se fruncio - ¡Mikage-sama me recogió el mismo día que quede sola! ¡Estoy muy agradecida con él! - Su sonrisa era cálida y hermosa

Esa sonrisa cautivo al demonio sin saber la razón ni el motivo, solo quería seguir viéndola sonreír - Ya veo - Se quedaron mirando el sol que se ocultaba lentamente - ¡Nanami-chan! - Ambos voltearon observando a un hombre de pelo amarillo vestido con una yukata azul y más atrás estaba Mizuki - ¡Mikage-sama! - La pequeña salió corriendo hacia el hombre con mucha alegría mientras era recibida con un abrazo

\- Me tenías preocupado, no te encontré en ninguna parte del templo - La niña se notaba muy feliz - Me encontré con tu hermano serpiente que me ayudo a conseguirte - La joven elevó la mirada hacia donde estaba Mizuki con una sonrisa - ¡Oh! ¡El pervertido! - Exclamó causando que la cara de Mizuki se pusiera triste - ¡No soy un pervertido Nanami-chan!

\- Muchas gracias a ambos por cuidar de Nanami - Tomoe se encontraba callado observando todo mientras Mizuki se colocaba a su lado susurrándole - Tenemos trabajo que hacer - Suspiro sin muchas ganas de querer trabajar mientras se daba media vuelta para irse - ¡Esperó volverte a ver hermano zorro! - Se despedía con alegría la pequeña castaña

\- Una menor ¿Eh? - Hablaba con burla el familiar serpiente - En el mundo humano salir con menor de edad es ilegal ¿Lo sabias? - Su sonrisa era cada vez más grande - Lo sé - Respondió con simpleza - Nosotros no debemos encariñarnos con los humanos - La serpiente hablaba serio con su compañero mientras el otro solamente miraba el cielo - Eso ya lo sé

Esta vez era una casa en llamas y al fondo de la casa el cuerpo de una mujer siendo consumida por las llamas. Tomoe repitió lo mismo que lo de la mañana, el alma de la mujer salió - ¡Mucho gusto Laila! - Saludó Mizuki mientras sus ojos brillaban en un verde más claro - Creó que ya sabes lo que sucede ¿No? - Su sonrisa era tan falsa pero las almas confiaban en él para contarles lo sucedido de ese día.

Tomoe solamente extraía el alma y las llevaba al infierno si ese era el caso, Mizuki al tocar las almas puede ver lo que fue toda su vida y cambian su forma al de una mariposa para después al llegar al lugar que corresponden volver a su forma original.

La mujer acabo el relato con una sonrisa, había tenido una fuerte discusión con su pareja y lamentaba no poderle decirle Te amo nuevamente - Estoy lista para partir - Mizuki le tocó la frente ocasionando que se convirtiera en una mariposa blanca - _"Descansará en paz"_ \- Pensó Tomoe mientras miraba como la mariposa subía sola al cielo

\- Su vida fue completamente hermosa hasta este día - Hablaba con tristeza el otro - Una muerte terrible, en donde hasta tus huesos se vuelven cenizas - Salieron de ese lugar con tranquilidad observando como llegaba un hombre apurado observando su casa en llamas y sollozaba el nombre de su pareja - La vida de los humanos es tan rápida - Veíamos esa escena tan triste para los demás - Es como un suspiro comparada con las nuestras.

Tomoe no respondió, no le importaba sabia muy bien de ante mano como era la vida de los humanos.

 _ **(...)**_

\- Mikage-sama - Una voz tan suave y dulce se escuchó en el silencio de la noche de aquel viejo pero cuidado templo - Dime, Nanami-chan - La voz de ese hombre era dulce y amorosa como de cualquier otro padre a su hija - Tuve una pesadilla - Aclaró con pena en esa puerta corrediza de la habitación - ¿Quieres hablar de esa fea pesadilla? - Hizo un espacio en su futón para que la niña entrará con emoción y acostarse al lado del Dios

 **[Pov Nanami]**

 **Me encontraba en una casa, no sabía como había llegado ahí ¿Dónde está el templo? ¿Mikage-sama volvió a salir a trabajar?. Tenía miedo, no conocía esa casa y estaba sola**

 **El silencio era lo único que me acompañaba si una aguja se caía se podía escuchar, llamaba en agonía del silencio a mi madre o a Mikage-sama. Pero ninguno apareció, llame a mi hermano el zorro para ver si me cuidaba. Hermano apareció**

 **\- ¿Sucede algo, pequeña? - Con unas lágrimas empezando a caer por mis mejillas, corrí con toda la velocidad que daban mis piernas hacia mi hermano - ¡Hermano zorro! - Lloraba mientras hipaba levemente - ¡Mi mamá no está! ¡Mikage-sama tampoco! ¡Tengo miedo! - Mi abrazo era fuerte pero ese demonio de cabellera plateada larga se agachó para agarrar mis manos - Todo estará bien, tu hermano está aquí - Confesó con una alegría para animarme**

 **Ese momento en que pude calmar no duró mucho, la puerta principal de esa casa se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellera castaña oscura. Sabía quien era ese hombre, mi padre había vuelto - ¿¡Hablando sola otra vez!? - Gritaba furioso mientras se acercaba a mí**

 **No podía hacer nada el miedo me consumió, mis ojos que gritaban ayuda miraban esos ojos asesinos de mi hermano que observaba como mi padre me golpeaba mientras me regañaba - ¡Estoy harto que me digas que puedes ver seres! ¡Que hables sola! ¡Estas loca! ¡Enferma! - Los golpees aumentaron y mi gritos de dolores aún más**

 **Cerré los ojos por estimulo al golpe que venía que era peor que los demás pero nunca llegó. Al abrir lentamente mis ojos todo estaba oscuro, no sabia que había pasado y me puse de pie.**

 **Un olor a sangre y carne pudriéndose me alarmó, escuchaba a lo lejos unos dientes chocando con unos huesos. El mismo sonido de un perro cazador devorando a su víctima, un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. ¿Desde cuando estaba lloviendo?, no sabía, otro trueno más fuerte se escucho y cayó cerca de esa casa iluminando todo a través de la ventana.**

 **Lo pude ver, era un hombre de cabellera roja larga, con ojos ámbar y unos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza además de usar pura ropa negra. A mi alrededor estaban el cuerpo de mi madre, de Mikage-sama. Todos abiertos dejando ver sus órganos y sangre derramada por todos lados. Además ese hombre se estaba comiendo el cuerpo de mi hermano zorro, grite llena de miedo y ese hombre volteó a verme con su cara y manos llenas de sangre.**

 **Se acercó a mi con una velocidad increíble agarrándome por el cuello - Comeré una dulce niña - Estaba aun más asustada que cuando mi padre me regañaba y cuando esos dientes con sangre se acercaban a mi grité con más fuerza hasta quedarme sin voz**

 **[Fin del Pov Nanami]**

\- Todo se había vuelto oscuro nuevamente - Hablaba con miedo aún - Y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con el techo de mi habitación - La niña elevó la mirada hacia el rubio que tenía una expresión que no podía descifrar - ¿Mikage-sama? - La llamada de la joven ocasionó que el hombre cambiara su expresión - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? - Preguntó con una voz suave y una sonrisa - ¡Si! - Se acomodó aún mejor para estar cerca de ese hombre que la había recogido

\- Le agradezco mucho por haberme recogido ese día, Mikage-sama - Su voz sonaba somnolienta - ¿Cómo podía dejar a una niña tan hermosa y especial? - La sonrisa de la niña era aún más tierna y sincera. La joven se quedo dormida al cuidado de ese hombre que la recogió en ese día tan deprimente - _"¿Por qué soñó con ese demonio?"_ \- Su duda no lo hizo dormir muy bien en esa noche tan hermosa en que la luna bañaba todo con su luz

 _ **(...)**_

El día siguiente llegó como siempre, la pequeña Nanami jugaba ayudaba a limpiar jardín del templo con ayuda de Onikiri y Kotetsu. Mis dos espíritus ayudantes en mi misión como Dios de la Tierra, sentí la presencia de un demonio pero no me alarme ya que era el mismo de ayer

\- ¡Un zorro! - Habló Onikiri observando el zorro blanco de hermoso pelaje y ojos azules que observaba a Nanami atentamente - ¡Es tan hermoso! - Kotetsu miraba con mucha adoración el pequeño animal

\- ¿Qué hace un zorro por aquí? - Se preguntó la joven, en las montañas de Tokio muy raro habitan zorros lo más peligroso para su opinión eran las almas en pena - ¿Así recibes a tu hermano? - El zorro habló alarmando a los tres jóvenes - ¡Tomoe-kun los asustas! - Apareció una serpiente blanca de ojos verdes que también hablo asustando a los espíritus

Un humo rodeo el cuerpo de ambos animales y al dispersarse se podía ver el cuerpo de los dos demonios que la joven conoció el día de ayer - ¡Hermano zorro! ¡Y la serpiente pervertida! - La joven se entusiasmo al ver al demonio tanto que lo abrazó sin preocupaciones - ¿Vienes a jugar conmigo? - Preguntó animada mientras escuchaba la afirmación por parte del demonio de pelo plateado largo

El Dios observaba todo desde adentro de su templo - _"Nanami... Los demonios de apariencia humana llegan a ser los más peligrosos..."_ \- Pensaba mientras observaba al demonio que volvía a su forma de zorro para jugar con la joven

 _ **(...)**_

Diez años pasaron, en donde el demonio zorro seguía sin comprender el motivo de querer ver siempre feliz a la joven y estar para siempre a su lado. A diferencia de la joven, si conocía el sentimiento llamado amor y sabia que sentía eso por el demonio

\- Mikage-san - La voz de la joven castaña de ahora 16 años de edad se escucho por todo el templo - ¿Los demonios son capaces de amar a los humanos? - Preguntó inocentemente mientras almorzaba con su tutor - Para nosotros los Dioses, es un tabú enamorarse de un humano - Decidió hacer una pequeña pausa - Y es lo mismo para los demonios - La joven fruncio un poco el ceño - ¿Por qué? - Fue la única pregunta que pudo articular escuchando un suspiro del mayor

\- Nosotros no envejecemos como ustedes los humanos ¿Recuerdas? - Sus ojos estaban un poco tristes

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo -

\- Nuestras vidas son algo casi inmortal, no envejecemos como los humanos. No nos enfermamos como ustedes - Hizo una pequeña pausa- Y lo más importante, somos difíciles para morir - Aclaro mirando a la joven a los ojos - Los humanos a diferencia son mortales, se envejecen, se enferman y mueren - La joven no entendió la explicación del Dios

\- ¿Por eso es un tabú que ustedes se enamoren de nosotros? - Preguntó dudosa - No, no es por eso - Negó rápidamente - Verás Nanami-chan, los humanos se llegan a enamorar muchas veces de distintos humanos hasta que llegue lo que ustedes dicen el "indicado" - La joven escuchaba atentamente su explicación - Nosotros no, los seres inmortales cuando nos enamoramos lo hacemos de verdad

\- ¡Que hermoso! - Exclamó interrumpiendo al mayor - ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Continúa Mikage-san

Sonrió por esa simple acción - Si no somos correspondidos nos sumergimos en un mar de tristeza hasta podemos llegar a sentirnos muertos - La joven sintió ganas de llorar por algo tan hermoso - Y si nuestra pareja nos corresponde, nos sentimos los seres más dichosos de la existencia pero... - Hizo una pausa

\- ¿Pero? - La joven estaba curiosa por saber más

\- Eso sucede cuando nos enamoramos de otro ser inmortal - La joven estaba entendiendo un poco - Los humanos son mortales, si nos enamoramos de ellos y nos aceptan. Cuando llegue el momento de su muerte, estaremos solos y sentiremos lo mismo que no ser correspondidos.

La explicación finalizo y ambos veían su comida - Pero... Si llegan a tener hijos ¿El demonio se sentirá triste? - Esa pregunta sorprendió al rubio - Los humanos comunes no pueden ver a los seres espirituales

\- Tu no eres una humana común, Nanami-chan - Interrumpió el rubio - Mas eso no significa que no seas una mortal - La joven se sentía molesta - ¿Por qué soy la única que puede verlos?

\- No lo sé, Nanami-chan. Solo debes recordar que tu madre también nos veía y murió al final como el ciclo de su vida manda - No medio mucho sus palabras al hablar

\- Muchas gracias por el almuerzo, saldré con mis amigas - Se fue sin poder dejar hablar al mayor que solo observaba los objetos que reposaban en la otra parte de la mesa - ¿Nanami-chan se habrá enamorado de un ser inmortal? - Preguntó Onikiri mientras agarraba los palillos y las tazas

\- La verdadera pregunta sería ¿De cual ser estaría enamorada? - Intervino Kotetsu - ¿Tomoe o Mizuki? - Ambos se quedaron pensando profundamente sobre cual de esos dos demonios serían los afortunados - ¿Qué piensa usted señor? - Preguntaron ambos espíritus a su Dios - Se acerca una tormenta de problemas que envuelven a Nanami - Habló con calma, los dos espíritus se miraron a los ojos sin comprender muy bien las palabras de su señor

 _ **(...)**_

En un parque se encontraban tres hermosas jóvenes - ¿Cuándo llegará? - Habló una chica de menor estatura de pelo rosado y ojos castaños, su tez era clara y su voz sumamente suave - Ami, no te desesperes - La segunda que hablo era una chica de pelo naranja y ojos oscuros, era la más alta de las tres y se la pasaba tecleando algo por su celular - ¿Quién viene? - Preguntó Nanami un poco confundida - ¡Mi novio! - Exclamo entre nerviosa y feliz

\- ¿¡En serio!? - Nanami tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro - Eso si es sorprendente, ¡Ya quiero conocerlo! - La joven de menor tamaño soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su amiga

A los pocos minutos apareció un hombre de pelo rojizo y ojos oscuros, vestía con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros además de tener un collar con una cruz que tenía también una pluma negra idéntica al collar que poseía Ami. Nanami sintió una aura extraña alrededor de ese hombre

 _ **(...)**_

\- Un demonio - La voz grave del demonio zorro se escuchó en el templo captando la atención de todos los presentes - ¿Un demonio? - Mizuki estaba confundido muy raro los demonios se la pasaban en el mundo humano

\- Es impresionante como los demonios pueden sentir a otros seres a distancia - Mikage hablaba con una sonrisa mientras veía al demonio zorro sentado observando el cielo mientras a su lado estaba su compañero viéndolo confundido - Nosotros solo podemos darnos cuenta cuando entran a nuestros terrenos - Aclaró mientras Mizuki lo miraba

\- Los Dioses son tan raros - Mizuki sonrió mientras se ponía a jugar con los dos espíritus - Tenemos trabajo, Mizuki - El ojiverde se sorprendió ante ese comentario muy raro su amigo quería trabajar

\- Si por trabajo quieres decir - El hombre dios hablaba tranquilamente - A vigilar a Nanami-chan, ve a trabajar entonces - Mizuki tenía ganas de reírse al ver como Tomoe tenía una expresión molesta por que sus intenciones fueron vistas

 _ **(...)**_

\- ¡Ami-chan tiene amigas muy bonitas! - Entraron a un café, en donde Ami estaba sentada al lado de ese hombre mientras Nanami y Kei - Mi nombre es Kurama Shinjirou, un placer conocerlas - Se presentó con total calma y tranquilidad

Nanami estaba concentrada en tratar de adivinar que era esa aura oscura que podía observar alrededor de la pareja de su amiga - _"Mikage y Mizuki poseen una aura clara que los rodea... Y Tomoe una oscura"_ \- Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos ignorando a sus compañeros

\- ¿Nanami? - Ami la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco distraída - Su amiga se encontraba preocupada, por lo común era alegre y extrovertida pero desde que llegó su pareja estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

\- ¿Eh? - Al darse cuenta que todos tenían su mirada en ella un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas - ¡Estoy bien! Solo estaba pensando que pedir - Mintió a pesar de que ellas eran sus amigas no le había confesado que podía ver seres espirituales - _"Si eso se puede decir tan a la ligera como si fuera el clima"_ \- Suspiro un poco resignada

Pasó media hora en donde hablaban como se habían conocido Kurama y Ami, resultaba que Kurama era cantante emocionando aun más a las amigas de su pareja. Todo era tranquilo hasta cierto momento - ¡Kya! ¡Serpiente! - Ami gritó a todo pulmón alarmando a todos, resulta que era una pequeña serpiente blanca de ojos verdes - _"Debe ser una broma"_ \- Nanami volvió a suspirar sabia muy bien quien era esa serpiente

Pudo observar como Kurama fruncio el ceño observando esa serpiente además de que su aura oscura se esparció cubriendo a todos en el lugar - ¡Yo la saco! - Nanami agarró a la serpiente con sumo cuidado y salió del lugar para dirigirse a un callejón para poder hablar con ellos - Ya vuelvo, voy al baño - Ami lo miraba preocupada mientras Kurama solo le sonrió para intentar calmarla

En el callejón se encontraba dos hombres y una mujer, aunque para algunos solo era una mujer gritando como loca - ¡Se puede saber en que estaban pensando! - Los dos hombres se miraron entre si para volver a mirar a la castaña - Fue idea de Tomoe - Culpó el ojiverde al otro - Oye maldito yo soy tu compañero de trabajo - Iniciaron a discutir sin remedio alguno, como las mayorías de las veces - ¡Dejen de discutir de una vez! - Volvió a gritar perdiendo la paciencia - Cuando usan sus formas de animales todos pueden verlos ¿Se les olvida? - Los dos seres no respondieron absolutamente nada

\- Vaya es raro ver a un familiar y un demonio siendo sometidos por una humana - Esa voz le resulto muy familiar a Nanami que volteo a ver donde de donde provenía la voz pero una aura cubrió todo el lugar mientras habían varias plumas negras por el suelo - Sabia que no eras una humana común - Una mano pálida agarró la quijada de Nanami alzándola un poco para que mirará esos ojos oscuros

La voz era de Kurama, parecía normal pero unas enormes y largas alas de plumas negras estaban en su espalda - _"¿Un Tengu?"_ \- Gracias a Mikage sabía distinguir varios seres espirituales y para que servían - ¿Cómo es posible que puedas vernos pero no poseas ningún poder especial? - Kurama la soltó debido a que un fuego fausto iba a quemarlo directamente en la cara

\- No la toques con tus sucias manos - Era la primera vez que Nanami veía tan molesto a Tomoe - ¿A que juegas? - Le preguntó sin vacilar - ¿Yo? - Mizuki se acerco a Nanami para alejarla de los dos demonios que estaban matándose con la mira- da - Simplemente me enamoré de una hermosa humana y pensé que la gran Tomoe-sama la venía a matar - Aclaró mientras sonreía - Esa humana me pertenece, si tengo que esconderla de tus manos lo haré - La castaña estaba sumamente sorprendida ante esa decoración

\- Tarde o temprano ella tendrá que morir - Tomoe no le gustaba ver a alguien de su especie enamorado de un simple humano - Son seres comunes que la muerte siempre los esta persiguiendo

\- Lo sé, es inevitable para un humano ser inmortal pero - Hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos como la sangre - Ella vivirá hasta los 100 años como un humano sano, yo me encargaré de eso

\- ¿Y cuando muera? - Esta vez era Nanami la que hablaba llamando la atención de ambos demonios - Solo son 84 años que le quedan de vida ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ese momento llegue? - Kurama sonrió con suma felicidad - Morir, moriré con ella y nos encontraremos nuevamente - Mizuki miraba atentamente la escena como si fuera una telenovela

\- Nos encontraremos de nuevo, en eso consiste cuando un demonio muere enamorado - Nanami estaba sorprendida - Un demonio se vuelve humano como castigo por morir enamorado, cuando regrese al mundo humano la buscaré a su reencarnación y estaré con ella para siempre - Su sonrisa era sincera y hermosa

\- Eso es una tontería - Tomoe rompió el momento tan tierno que hizo Kurama - Esperó te sea divertido cuando él se entere de lo que estés haciendo

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el aura oscura desapareció - Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos trabajo - Tomoe inició a caminar mientras Mizuki lo perseguía. Dejando solos a Nanami y Kurama - ¿Ami lo sabe? - Preguntó para romper el silencio - Por supuesto - Antes de que pudieran regresar al café se encontraron con Ami en la entrada del callejón con una sonrisa y corrió abrazar a su amiga la castaña llenándola de lágrimas

 **[]**

 _ **Aquí el final de la primera parte muajajaja**_

 _ **Esperó les haya gustado pronto estará la segunda ^^**_

 _ **Como siempre dejen su voto o reviews... O también tomates uno acepta cualquier cosa que alimente nuestra alma**_

 _ **Los quiero, nos vemos cuando publique la otra parte**_


End file.
